


Sweets for his Sweetheart

by Nanenna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Big Bara Red, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kustard (Undertale Ship), M/M, Mobfell Sans (Undertale), Mpreg, Patchwork AU, Sans/Mobfell Sans (Undertale), Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: Red decides to surprise his cute little husband with some mother's day gifts.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Sweets for his Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underfell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763593) by Vic the Underfella. 



> There is some slight sexual humor, so be warned for that. (They're married, it's okay.)

Red sighed as he shut his front door behind him, finally home at the end of a long day. He quickly peeked at his inventory just to quadruple check everything was in there and still fine, it was, then took off his hat and coat. He trudged upstairs to their bedroom and dropped them on his side of the bed. Guns and holster next, then his shoes were switched out with a pair of house slippers. He was heading down the stairs and into the living in search of his husband when his husband found him right at the foot of the stairs.

“hey, red. welcome home.”

“sweetheart,” Red purred as he leaned down to pull his adorable husband into a kiss. Sans’s arms looped up around his neck while Red’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and back, pulling his husband closer. Red took that moment to just revel in the attention, enjoying the way their mana sparked together as the kiss went on. Eventually they pulled apart just enough to rest their foreheads against each other, staring into each others’ sockets. Red couldn’t help the goofy grin spread across his have if he wanted to. “how was yer day?” Red rumbled between them like a secret.

“it was good, got a call from papyrus, i’ll tell you about it over dinner.”

“yeah? i can’t wait.” Red gave Sans one more little smooch, then kneeled down and lifted Sans’s loose, comfortable sweater up, revealing a thin shirt straining against a round expanse of ecto-felsh pressed against it. He kissed the blue magic through the shirt, “hey there li’l guy, how was yer day?” He pressed his aural canal against the swell like he could hear anything.

Sans chuckled and rested his hands on Red, one gently petting his skull and the other on his shoulder.

Red chuckled and pressed his teeth against the swell again, “ya been good to yer momma?”

“no, little leech has been sucking me dry and weighing me down all day.”

Red gasped and moved to cover the swell like he could keep them from hearing Sans’s cruel words. “how could you? about your own baby?” He leaned in and “whispered” conspiratorially to the swell, “don’t listen to him. yer momma acts all cranky, but he likes havin’ an excuse to just lounge around all day.”

“like i need the excuse.”

“speakin’ of, yer not supposed to be on your feet this much.” Red stood and in the same motion scooped Sans up. Sitting on his arm like this, Sans was actually a little taller than Red for a change.

Sans huffed even as he leaned into Red’s hold, “i can walk, you know.”

“but why would ya wanna when ya got me ‘round?”

“you got a point there.” Sans leaned in and pressed a kiss against the side of Red’s skull as the larger monster strolled into their living room. He spotted the novelty oversized teapot Sans kept his ball of yarn in while knitting next to one of the armchairs, and in the seat was some half finished knitting. Red set Sans down next to it. “thanks, love.”

“anytime, sweetheart.” He leaned in and stole yet another kiss from Sans, then rocked back onto his heels while he watched Sans carefully pick up whatever he was working on and get back in the chair. “don’t get too comfy, i got somethin’ fer ya.”

“oh?” Sans perked up, his grin may still be his usual lazy affair, but his eye pips had a sharp glint to them. He set aside whatever he was working on and lay back in the chair, hands folded over his belly as his sharp pips peered up at him through half lidded sockets.

Red went ahead and pulled everything out of his inventory all at once, his arms suddenly overflowing with gifts for his sweet little husband. “happy mother’s day.”

Sans’s eye sockets blinked wide open, his grin falling open as he stared up at Red. Then a soft blue blush lit up his face. “oh… oh wow! you didn’t have to… the kid’s not even born yet!”

“i suppose you don’t want any of these sweets?” Red asked sweetly as he waved a heart shaped box full of chocolate bonbons.

“i didn’t say that,” Sans held his arms up and made grabby hands.

Red laughed as he set the whole stack in Sans’s lap. Sans actually picked up the bouquet first and held it to his face, sniffing the red roses. Sans took his time admiring the bouquet, the paper crinkling in his hands as he looked it over from nearly every angle. He took it back when Sans held it out.

“it’s pretty, didn’t know red roses was a mother’s day thing.”

“they ain’t, but i thought ya’d see ‘em an’ think of me.”

“yeah? maybe i’ll get to see your red rose.”

Red grinned even more at that, “anytime, sweetheart, ya only gotta ask.”

“hhhmmmmm… later.” Sans ripped the ribbons off the heart box and pulled the lid off to reveal the chocolates inside. “ooooh! you do love me.” He promptly picked on up and popped it in his mouth.

“don’t eat too many, ya’ll spoil yer appetite.”

“are you why the cook’s been so secretive all afternoon?”

Red winked, but chose not to reply.

Sans laughed and set the box aside, going through the rest of his gifts. “is this a cake?” He held up another box, this one box shaped, with a purple ribbon acting as a convenient handle, spiderwebs drawn in silver paint over the lavender paper covering the box.

“yup, fer dessert tonight. the candies are fer ya to have later.”

“and the wine?”

“to go with dinner tonight, of course.”

Sans smirked at him as he set both aside, the little side table next to the armchair now overflowing. Red decided to help by picking the cake back up.

“aaawww!” Sans had gotten to the gift bag, specifically to the little stuffed monster inside. A custom ordered doll: black may be traditional for the non-bone portions of a skeleton doll, but this one was a shimmery red. “it’s so cute!” Sans cradled the baby-sized doll in his arms, then looked at Red with a sly grin, “so is this one for me or the kid?”

“why can’t it be both?” He wasn’t going to admit that seeing Sans holding a baby (even if it is just a doll) the same color as Red’s magic, looking up at him safe and happy and spoiled as he ought to be was doing things to Red. His mana was all stirred up, ready and raring to go if Red let himself.

Sans huffed another laugh (Red couldn’t get enough of it, he hoped Sans never stopped laughing) and tucked the doll next to him in the chair. He was down to the last gift now: a slim, long box. Sans opened it and gasped.

“ya like it?”

Sans stared down at the silver pocket watch, already ticking steadily away, and attached silver chain in aw. He carefully picked it up and opened it to show a photo of them on their wedding day, their brothers standing at their sides. Tears were welling up in his sockets, “red, it’s… it’s beautiful.”

Red leaned down, careful of the items he was holding, and kissed Sans on the top of his head. “not half as beautiful as ya.”

That lovely blush was back, brighter and bluer than ever.

“you really didn’t need to-”

“but i wanted to,” Red interrupted. “seein’ ya happy makes me happy.”

“you make me happy.”

Red couldn’t help the swell of pride hearing his husband say that with such a soft, fond look on his face. “an’ you make me happy, so accept my gifts.”

Sans chuckled softly as he looked back down at the watch, “yeah, ok.”

“good.” Red leaned down and dropped another kiss on Sans’s skull. “now how ‘bout we go see if cook’s got dinner ready yet.” He held one hand out to Sans, the other still holding the bouquet with the cake box handle looped over his elbow and the wine bottle tucked in his armpit. Sans carefully put the watch back in its box and set it next to the bonbons, then put one hand in Red’s and pulled himself up from the chair. Together they walked hand-in-hand into the dining room, Red’s other hand carrying Sans’s gifts while Sans’s other hand cupped his precious gift to Red.


End file.
